


Can’t cry if I’m burning

by Random_Internet_Persona



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmare Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Possessed Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Internet_Persona/pseuds/Random_Internet_Persona
Summary: Loneliness isn’t a feeling that often comes from dreamons.━─━────༺༻────━─━Or: Dream feeling angst and sad because a dreamon ruined his life
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Can’t cry if I’m burning

**Author's Note:**

> I have an explanation I promise.
> 
> My brain: hey, let’s do a fic where Dream gets the hurt comfort he deserves but only because he was possessed by a dreamon!  
> Me: Sure! Great idea!  
> Me: *writes one chapter*  
> My brain: good job! Keep going!  
> Me: *goes to write more*  
> ADHD: no  
> Me: wh- what?  
> ADHD: don’t write more. Make a different writing project  
> Me: oh ok can’t argue with that  
> My brain: wtf  
> ADHD: ✨angst✨ ☕️

━─━────༺༻────━─━

‘Hello Dream.’

━─━────༺༻────━─━

Sitting down in the corner of the prison cell, Dream. In front of said person, Nightmare. Nightmare only makes himself visible when he’s outside of Dream’s body,a new even then it’s hard to spot Nightmare in the prison from a far distance. Being a dark purple in an obsidian chamber has its benefits. Mostly downsides though, not being able to leave, stuck with each other, lonely. Well, not for Nightmare. As long as he had someone to mess with he was happy. Loneliness isn’t a feeling that often comes from dreamons.

Dream lays back to stare at the crying obsidian ceiling. It’s pretty. ‘Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. Dre-‘ “What do you want nightmare.” ‘Good question. I want to get out of this cell.’ “No.” ‘Why not?’ “That’s probably the stupidest question I’ve ever been asked.” ‘Oh. Are you having fun going crazy in this cell.’ “... No not really.” ‘Ok.’ “I mean I get to talk to you so I guess I’m kinda sane, for now at least.” ‘Oh. Well in that case, peace out.’ “Wait what-“ And with that, Nightmare disappeared, like the little shit he was. “Oh come on, now you’re leaving me to actually go crazy? Unfair dude.” No response. “Fuck you.” Dream didn’t like Nightmare, not one bit, but if he wanted to stay sane he needed to be social. He is a social person. A social person left to rot by his only friend. “FUCK YOU.” Dream was angry at Nightmare, but he knew deep down he just wanted to get. A response from him, to know he was still there. Does this mean he’s free? Free from the dreamons possession, with the cost of being in here, and everyone hating him? Maybe, but he’s learned to never trust a dreamon. Dream just slid down the wall of the prison and stared mindlessly into the lava, his head going into his mind to try and pass the time by making stories in his head. Forever gives him a lot of time to imagine.

━─━────༺༻────━─━

“Sam.” God, Dreams voice sounded terrible. “S-SAM!” Like gravel. Nobody came. “W-why the fuck d-did I make t-this prison s-so t-terrible?” Dream knew he didn’t make the prison, but he still felt guilty, after all it was his fault he hadn’t fought harder.


End file.
